


Caught Dead By A Red Thread ~TomCo~

by Gamessence



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Experimental, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamessence/pseuds/Gamessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I HAVE LOST INTEREST.<br/>THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Ice Cold Baby

I fled from the safety of the couple. Only there trying to stay out of sight while trying to catch Star's attention. "Star!" I hissed once more. I grabbed her, snatching a white gloved hand. I meant to pull her aside. Sadly that isn't what happened and what I didn't want to happen. I ended up whipping her around into what one would assume an invitation to a dance. 

With a very loud whoosh and the lights dimming fastly, music began to play. The crowd of people anxiously watching us, I knew the only way to drive attention off us was to dance and hopefully they'd start to do the same. I'd pull Star closer to me just to swoosh her back and swiftly turn us, what was odd but interesting was to see how her eyes glowed. She completely seemed to have disconnected with reality. As we danced I decided to snap her out of it. "Star..." 

"How did you know my name?" She longingly said. She truly was in a dream state wasn't she? As much as I hate to kill the mood, I honestly wanna get out of this demon place. I didn't wanna be caught by her angry issued ex. I lifted up my mask. "It's me, Marco!" I whispered as I twirled her around me. I really was good at this wasn't I? Can't believe I ever doubted myself. Star gasped loudly. " Marco? What are you doing here?" She was completely alert now and I was grateful for that. "Let's get out of here. This place is the worst-"

It happened so fast. I heard instant growling that shoved shivers down my spine. It sounded something out of a horror movie. I was shoved backwards, away from Star. I could hear practically ringing and screeching from my heart at that moment. Just imagining Star in trouble because of me.

I looked into the demon's eyes as I fell. The air knocked out my lungs as I suddenly felt some sort of force take over. Splitting seconds passed as I recognized an odd line between the Man and I. Quickly the line and the blacked out background faded as I landed onto my ass harshly. The tiled floor slammed against my body. I shakily tried to process everything that just happened. It was impossible since all I had going through me was adrenaline at the moment as the demon screeched. " That dance, WAS FOR ME!" he shouted on top of his lungs. If demon even had need for those considering hell should be nothing more than full of windy sulfur.

Fire rose, similar to a rock concert's effects when trying to amp up the craze of the fans. It fueled all over the rooms, various gasps from the guests and friends of the royal family in terror along with shock. The Prince began to approach me, rage and all hatred in each heavy step he took. "Walk it-" Brian received a mash to the face as the demon spoke. "No Brian!" The demon's voice boomed and echoed across the ballroom floor. Launching the anger management guy into a wall to Tom's left. I flinched. The poor guy was only trying to do his job. I returned my focus to Tom, who began to stomp towards me once more as I tried to scurry backwards. Still staring into the abyss his eyes produced.

I let out a small cry as lava fumed out of Tom's hands and legs launching him into air. This was it. I was going to die here in Hell. Or whatever we were. All I knew was that demons resided here. I closed my eyes and turned away. Knowing I was finished and this was where fate lies for me. I heard a CLANK! Something hit the floor as the flames died down. I turned to look as my heartbeat increased further, knowing the rate it was at I was severely at risk of an attack. There was a brick of ice standing taller than me. It apparently held the fuming demon prince. Star slowly walked over to it, her expression just yelled she was so done with his shit. She shot a beam making a sticker claiming he was angry free for zero days. I was still too paralyzed to let out even a giggle at the joke.

"Let's go Marco." I heard the obvious sigh come from the once upbeat blonde. I turned to look at the frozen cube one last time. I rushed after the Princess who walked past me. Incase the block didn't held kindly to the demon and broke. Wishing to berserk and come after me once more. Luckily I had brought the bell with me so we had transport to get us home. Even though we could've used our dimensional scissors. Oh wait. I left them at home. I probably should've stayed behind with them. Incase, You know, I screwed up?


	2. Nachos Isn't Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Star make up and he plans for nachos.
> 
> Fate has a different place for Marco right now.

The ride home was quiet. Star didn't even try to glance in my direction. She stared longingly out the window. It isn't my fault, really. I did try to warn her about Tom. He was full of anger issues and she should've stopped to realise that it takes more than just fifty-three days to fix such a thing. Well now it was zero but whose fault was that? Well . . . Star shouldn't have gone in the first place but I'm still in the wrong for butting in. But mainly it wasn't all me. It was Tom's fault considering he couldn't keep his cool. There's no way two souls can be bound forever by a gem's light. No way at all.

But then again, where she's from magic can do almost anything. So it would make sense for almost anything to bind souls for eternity. Star seemed to know a lot about the ball. Did she really want to bond with Tom? I mean he is pretty cute but I wouldn't really wanna stick with him for the rest of my life. Considering the anger issues and all. Even worse he's a demon. Explodes in fire whenever he doesn't get the smallest thing right. Wait. Did I honestly call him cute? Hm...He's pretty good looking but there's that skin tone though. He's pretty pink. That third eye is pretty freaky too along with them horns. Well he is a demon prince so those horns are pretty much mandatory if you think about it. Hold on. Star's a princess isn't she? Maybe she doesn't love Tom for who he is! The families might be forcing this so that they a continue to have a royal bloodline. 

That would make sense. Star is an only child, so the king and queen of Mewni might be worried or concerned for the future of the bloodline seeing how Star isn't looking for men right now. She's kinda doing her own thing. Hehe I can imagine her saying that. She's a pretty rebellious person when it comes down to princess behavior. Now I think about it, that's what I enjoy best about her. She doesn't follow anyones rules and does what she will. Maybe that's what I fear for her. Tom will force her to be a princess. No. Queen. That she isn't ready to be or will want to be. a position she'll be forced into and that's what I don't want for her. Just imagining her walking down the aisle is just bad enough.

Eventually we reached home sweet home. "Thanks for the lift!" Star yelled out. Stomping irritatedly away from the elevator. I simply sat down and slid out on the ramp. "So infuriating!" she shouted, completely ready to vent. I was willing to listen, of course. "Hate to say it, I did warn you about Tom!" It's sad how you just went and ignored me. I wanted to say. Since Tom's anger issues were so visible and the fact anger people can't just snap into a new mindset in 53 days. It takes work. It doesn't seem Tom realised that and neither did Star. Hopefully she'll come to her senses. I heard the room lit to fire as it returned down to hell. Where it will thankfully stay for now.

I jumped as the blonde swiftly turned around, bent over with sourful rage. "No! You're infuriating!" her words zapping me quick as she threw her white pink hearted heeled boots off the balcony. Not hitting me, thank god. I didn't understand. What did I do? All I did was save her from an anger management break down that could've, I don't know, ended with her being harmed or hurt. "Me? I was just trying to help!" 

"You don't trust me enough to do things by myself! I'm fourteen. I can handle a demon. . ." Her voice going from angry to just plain disappointed. She advanced towards the balanced edge. Leaning against it for support as she looked off into the distance. Crickets chirping was all I could hear in this awkward sudden silence.

"I know you're trying to look out for me . . " All I could do was just stand there and watch the blonde continue on. Why did I do that? I should've just stayed at home and take a nap or something. Now Stars mad at me. I just HAD to butt in and ruin this all for her. "But you have to let me figure these things out on my own. I don't need a hero." Her head tilted slightly toward my direction. " I need a friend." That immediately broke me. I should've known better. I could have just stayed home and play videogames or anything else that wouldn't have ruined this all.

I walked over and leaned against one of the block edges. I let out a sigh. "You're right. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry that I ruined your night."

"Weeelll." Star said as she flipped around. "It isn't a total loss." She swiped the hat off my head. "Now I know you can dance." All I could do was laugh at that. Didn't know I could dance until now. I decided to point at my head. "Hat hair." We had both pointed at my hair and said the same thing. "Whoa we both said..." Even worse we just pointed at each other. "Said the same thing! Okay stop that!" Star covered her mouth as she squeaked. She jumped backwards with my hat as I covered my own mouth and backed away. She suddenly drew her wand out.

We both broke out in laughter. "Well that was new!" 

"Yeah. Weird." I replied.Star sternly looked and pointed towards the door as she said, "Now go make me some Nachos!" "Alright." I replied instantly. Star started walking towards the door, leaving to her room. I glanced up at the red moon. Something felt off about. it. The red lighting shunned down upon me. It felt so odd. I turned away and started walking towards my door. But before I could even touch the knob, a sudden force went through me. 

I tried to resist as everything went black. I layed against the floor, gripping my chest. My heart was hurting deeply and painfully. I didn't understand why this was happening or what caused this. I shaked and shivered for a while until the waves slowly went down to discomfort. I slowly stood up and turned around. The moon was still shining but I was standing on some sort of glass like surface. The only thing was, the see through material was above blood red river. I looked forward into what seemed like shadows. There was an odd white lining coming from it. 

My mind was speeding so fast along with the beat of my heart. It couldn't catch up with my actions and movements. I walked forward, crouching down to touch the string. I screeched as a sharp thin blade slapped against my hand and fingers. It took work to force my eyes open as I looked down. The string glowed a bright red as it took my blood. The seeping liquid that bursted out now being sucked like a sponge into the once red line. Finally it fixed itself. A neatly tied bow was on my pinkie finger. Something whispered into my ear that shook up my entire mentality at the moment.

"A promise~"

That's all I heard before blacking out completely.


	3. Where Am I And Who Else Is Here?

"Marco! Marrccoo! MARCO WAKE UP!" I suddenly jerked awake, letting out a loudish "Gah!" My head resting on a familiar warmth. My eyes quickly darted from my brightly lit ceiling to a confused and worried blonde. I honestly had no idea what just happened or why. I barely could remember the memory, not enough to made an inference though. I turned my head to Star. "What happened to you Marco?" Her face had contorted into confusion. 

"I have no idea Star." I said lowly as I ran a hand through my hair slightly. Leaning on the hand now as a pretty bad headache hit me. Without warning the sudden pain went through again but this time it was sharp and quick. Swiftly leaving a cold feeling in my chest as I struggled to breathe. Whatever was happening to me refused to quit or let me take a breather. The hand supporting my head quickly fled to the floor to support me as the other held my stomach. Right now, I was more scared than ever. What could've happened that now I would be suffering so horridly from its consequences? I don't even remember doing something worth this much suffering. I felt woozy now and my blood ran completely cold. The world was now blurry and I started tilting to the side. Finally collapsing against what I assumed was to be the princess of Mewni. "Marco!" Her voice was alarmed and scared. Sharply stabbing me in the right side of my head. The last thing I wanted to hear was her fretting over my new condition.

Next thing I knew was I laid against something hard and felt coldly smooth. My arm still wrapped around my stomach and the other placed above my head. My legs curled up close to my body. One side of me was against the icy surface. The other side was hot. Just firey hot. Didn't feel burnt, but the air around felt like a thick fire. I didn't smell any smoke which made it more odd. I couldn't move or open my eyes at the moment. I just didn't feel like it, but I knew I couldn't procrastinate on such a topic forever. Especially since exploring where I am would be better.

Realising this train of thought was correct,I fluttered my eyes open to a world that shot through me quick. It forced me to sit up instantly. This place felt familiar yet distant in my mind. I slowly got to my feet, stumbling a bit due to the numbness that slammed through my tired left leg. Looking forward to what seemed to be darkness once more. But that was far off into the distance. What surrounded me was a world of fire. Underneath me was shimmering glass that when I looked through, I could see swirling dark pink. I knew it as only one substance that I spotted at the easily agitated demon's party .I was standing on a surface that separates me from the unicorn blood. A sudden feeling slammed into my gut, churning it completely. Disgusted with that fact,I decided to move on with getting my bearings. The glass only extended away a bit from me. Where the fire shot up from its ending perimeter. Comparing the fire now to Tom's flame, it was more gently moving and flowing. The color was soft tones of pink and blue. The once gross feeling that pooled began to swim away as I watched the bright colors twist and dance. Step by step I walked towards the flame, it drawing me like a moth. My movements leaving small little trinks against the glass. The noises were barely noticeable as I approached the cotton candy colors.

I reached my hand out to the beckoning pastel flames. I was so close but suddenly the ground went out from under me. My back slammed hard against the glass, suprised it didn't break under the pressure of me hitting against it. Though my spine was in pain now and it hurt like a bitch. But despite this, I decided to try and sit up. It was difficult and I had to try many times due to my lower back feeling complete agony from the slip. When I finally could get up slowly and carefully, I realised what I slipped on. It was my sombrero. Next to the red accessory was my skull mask. 

I picked up the mask, holding it in my sweaty palms. There was a slight crack in the top right corner and the mask felt oddly chilled. Despite this it was still in good condition. So I decided to put it on since whatever could be lurking here, he wouldn't want them to know his identity. After the mask was securely on I added the sombrero to the mix. The costume now complete, I could walk into the darkness and hopefully find out why I'm here and what was here. I pushed the ground and now I was on my feet. Ready to go explore this new world. Huh. My tailbone wasn't in agony anymore. Thank whoever for that.

I walked towards the darkness, this was going to be awhile so I decided to just focus on my thoughts. Which seemed to come out rapidly and from all directions at once. One of the reoccurring was, 'Where am I? Who had brought my stuff here?" I couldn't answer them since there wasn't much to go on. A train of thought kept trying to drag me away with an answer. So I decided to follow it and see where it goes.

It goes like this apparently. Tom wants revenge against me for ruining his ball so he dragged me to some weird void place in hell. This was a jail cell and I'm stuck here until Star can come save me. In order to save me she had to pledge her love to Tom and marry him. No wait. She had to give up her individuality and allow him to rule both Mewni and Hell. That sounds about right. Well,right as in what Tom would do. All of that was just morally incorrect. For earth society standards anyways. Did society even provide standards at the rate of hipsters praising every twerk Miley does. Earth was pretty pathetic in certain ways compared to medieval rules of Mewni so far. They weren't all medieval. At least they encouraged homosexuality. Star did bring up something that surprised me. She considered taking an interest to girls and I replied with a "Won't your parents be against it?" She explained to me that the first rulers of Mewni were two lesbians. She wanted to be just like them.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my hand. I lifted it up to investigate the sensation happening. That little red string on my small finger was back. Still neatly wrapped in a bow to stay locked onto my hand. The tug brightened the bow as the area around me grew dark as the horizon I was trying to approach. The only light around me was the fires at glass's edge. The cotton candy colors spewing beautiful light. I was so enticed and fascinated with the glow to notice the new presence in the vastly large room. Suddenly a hand grabbed the wrist of my red stringed hand. I was spun around to meet the newcomer. Our chests now pressed against each other as his other hand gracefully grabbed my back, the other still holding my wrist. 

"W-who..."

"You ruined my Blood moon ball. You must make up for it by granting me a dance with a young handsome man. You of course."


	4. ~Unfortunately Not Whimsical Enough For A Kiss~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter!  
> I was trying to prepare for halloween, writer's block hit me along with trying to  
> prepare my costume and going to a bunch of pre-halloween haunted houses.
> 
> To fit this fanfic, Please listen to this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itMd1_nxfzc  
> This fits with the theme.

The area around him and I faded to black tone. The soothing cotton candy colors falling to swirls of orange and red. It set a beautiful lighting. I tried to focus on it rather than look the man in the eyes. For I knew it was the vengeful demon prince. I had so many questions but I didn't wish to ask as I shook nervously. Anxiety taking over. I understood that wrecking the ball wasn't my place but I was completely worried for Star Butterfly. So many what ifs had invaded my mind at the time. I couldn't stand the thought of her hurt.

"Do you like it? I thought it set the mood." His voice whispered into my ear. I hadn't noticed but his hand slid from my wrist to my hand. His fingers intertwining with mine. The cold feeling reappeared in my chest despite him being hot. Temperature wise, not appearance. Of course he was a fire demon so he was going to feel burning against my skin. It burned more than the blush on my cheeks. Oh my god, could he see my blush? I'm a complete mess of emotions right now. I don't get it why did he choose to dance with me now despite me ruining his dance with Star? Was I really handsome to him?

My heart pieced as I was spun around quickly. Suddenly Tom dipped me, one hand still grasping mine the other against my back as the demon prince leaned towards my face. His eyes filled with one thing that I recognized. "You really like to space out don't you?" His voice echoing in my mind now. The heat thickened as fast as my heart beat right now. My heart's pounding was practically ringing in my ears. I finally had to look the man in the eyes. Those red fierce eyes full of what you could say was passion, starred half lidded into mine. There's no way that could be passion since I pretty much damaged his one chance at a relationship.

He pulled me back up, taking my hands. Still staring into my eyes as he started to speak. "That jewel at the ball, usually glows darkly if the two are meant to be. You and Star's light was bright red. Meaning you two aren't suppose to be. You're probably thinking I should be dancing with Star right now if you two aren't compatible. But so many questions rose in my mind. So I decided to use the gem to figure out who would be my soulmate. I fretted it wouldn't be Star back then. But now since I'm over her, I tried it." Two panels above us opened as the Gem came out, it had a different color and it shimmered now."I'm sure you can guess the rest my beautiful mate."

Music began to play, it was similar to the song played at the ball but it was darker and more enchanting. He pushed me away as we spun then pulling me back towards him. We continued to dance. Step by step the more I began to fall into this whimsical fantasy. I actually tried my best to keep up. I was running out of breath, his pace fastening with each step. Finally the music ended and he swung me back against him. 

"Did you have fun, Marco?" I blushed harder, if that was even possible. I finally looked him through my almost closed eyes. "Y-yes." My voice shook but I forced it to stay straight. "This...This has been one of the best nights of my life." I said in almost a whisper. The demon only replied with a chuckle. Tom went forward for a kiss, I tried to lean in when out of nowhere, everything started to turn black. I couldn't feel my limbs as I collapsed. The last thing I felt was warm arms trying to catch me as he called out my name.

The warmth of Tom's voice now gone, instantly I recognized the familiarity of a certain princess coming into mind. "Oh my gosh, you're awake!" I was met with pale blue eyes. What I didn't want to be met with, was a white room filled with machines. I was in a hospital. "Star, What happened and why am I in a hospital?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	5. Dance With The Devil or Am I a Tool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry for the late chapter! My  
> Life has gotten busy with friends,school  
> and catching up on other shows. I also  
> blink in and out of this ship. Like this is  
> my primary than billdip etc,etc, and I can't control  
> when i'm burned out and when I'm not.

Eventually Star cleared up the whole situation. Or at least I believed she did. She jumbled most of the story together, it was hard to tell which came which. But I made a mental note of important bits. Well important bits to me. Alright I gotta try to process it all into a summary. Apparently I collapsed and couldn't breathe. So Star assumed I had some sort of curse or spell casted on me. She told my parents and urgently called the MFH. Which stands for Magical Failure Hotline. You call them when magic goes wrong and someone or something is injured in the process.

She was able to get in-touch with a lady and I was quickly rushed to the hospital. They had to take immediate action since apparently some sort of black magic had been casted and it constricted my mentality and oddly my lungs. They were able to undo the lung restriction but not the wraps around my mind. That undid itself and their still researching the cause of such an event. I've been out for about a good 3 hours. I told the Mewni Princess to get some sleep since she looked extremely exhausted and tired. I didn't want her schedule to suffer just because of something stupid as this. 

Basically my objective for right now is to wait for the nurses or doctors to come and tell me how I'm doing, hopefully I'll find out my condition. I'm fine for right now. My room has a pretty large window. I'm assuming the hospital is in some star zone since it's floating on what looks to be a small amount of land. The rest was, well, what looked to be aurora borealis. The Northern lights. But there were several of these filing the sky with several colors as they danced. It was so fascinating to watch. Suddenly some shooting stars blew through the skies, leaving ringlets of endless rainbow gas. It was really nice to watch. I sat up, wrapping my arms around my legs, resting my head on top as I stared out the window. The pastels shimmering and dancing. I hummed to myself, almost back to sleep. My eyes felt droopy so I let them closed.

I was suddenly startled by a tapping. I open my eyes quickly and looked toward the window. My heart stopped,breathing quickly becoming an obsolete function.I couldn't process a single thing as my frame shook and cold ran through, my chest becoming polar. Every breath turned me colder. But I had become confused as my cheeks turned red and burned remembering the dreams. The dancing, soothing comments and compliments from him. The familiar angry prince had tapped the window. He put on a confused expression and had his arms in a confused shrug position. That's when I felt most embarrassed. He expected me to open the glass. How much stupider could I be?

I had to carefully get off the bed. It was a hovering futuristic bed rather than a regular hospital bed I was use to. I stumbled as I walked towards the translucent tile that separated me and the light purple demon. Why did I keep calling him demon? He had a name. I hit the glowing blue button, the window sliding down as Tom hopped into the room. I backed up to allow him some space. I notice his outfit was different from the formal outfit he wore tonight. Or last night. I couldn't tell time anymore. I honestly enjoyed this new outfit better.

It had a punk-rock style. Torn at the edges shirt and shorts, The top was red with a pentagram. The shorts were maroon with a spiked belt. Orange boots and purple arm-bands. Which was probably the coolest look I've ever seen. Better than the emo-frauds at my school. While I was too busy processing his outfit, I didn't notice that the sneaky demon grabbed my wrist. 

"Sorry about leaving our last encounter that way. I honestly didn't plan on it cutting short so soon Marco." I looked him in his eyes. Honestly had no idea which to focus on, I just looked into the two under the third. He was freaky but cute. Was that bad? I mean, his looks are nice but after that dance I realised there's more to Tom than I let myself try to see. Which is sad because I use to think myself an open-minded person. I'll fix that part of myself for him.

Wait. Am I changing myself for a demon I barely know? I stopped him to save Star. Why can't I keep that in mind? I'm probably just a tool for him to use, to get to the joyful blonde. I snatched my wrist away and turning around. Refusing to focus any more attention on him. "What do you want Tom?" Keeping my voice neutral. I can't let him know how I feel. 

"Like I said, to resolve last night. It didn't end the way I wanted and I also couldn't get to what I had planned." It sounded genuine. Suddenly remembering Tom's anger issues, why was I acting like a jerk to him? The least I could do was listen to what the demon had to say. I had no idea what to do, to follow with what he had to say or to go along with the thought train of being a tool to him. I need to make a choice, and fast. Just incase I decide I wanna continue to dance with the devil.


	6. Sorry everyone

I've lost interest. On the brightside, I might start an undertale fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I hope this is  
> hip with all you kids.  
> I'll make the NEXTchapter soon  
> maybe.
> 
> until then, TBC.


End file.
